Memoirs of An Armbruster
by Jerseygirl795
Summary: Samantha A is the older sister of Ashley A. Now in her senior year of high school Samantha is given the class assignment of writing a memoir. As she looks back at her years of 3rd street elementary she realizes that they are the happiest memories of her life. Follow her journey to the past as she learns it's never too late to fix a mistake.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I don't own recess or any characters but my own.**

 **A/N This is just the prologue to the story so it's a bit slow. The italicized words are memories.**

 **' This means a person's thoughts.**

 **" This is someone speaking obviously.**

 **See my authors note at the bottom for more information. Enjoy the story again I only own my character the rest belong to Disney.**

"Ok class today were going to start on what is everyone's favorite project each year. Since its senior year we are going to look back at our lives so far." Mrs. Oesterle greets our English class as we walk to our seats.

With only one semester left in the year the senior class is unsteady to graduate and no one is really paying attention in classes but this assignment could be a fun so I listened to what she was saying.

"I want each of you to write a memoirs of your life so far. You might need some help from your parents with the younger years I'm not expecting you to remember when you were two." She went on about her expectations.

'I remember being two that's when I got my sister Ashley' I thought glumly. 'I had liked being the only child so far.'

"I want this to be fun and I want this to be your memories not the ones people expect you to have. If you remember a time when you and your best friends weren't friends then write about it no one but me is going to read these, unless you want them to. I don't want fiction about your lives or things you wished happened but didn't." Mrs. Oesterle continues handing out the outline for the project.

'Well you're going to think my life's fiction. It's pretty unbelievable from what others have told me about their elementary school experiences.' I thought as I took the paper from the kid in front of me.

"At the end of the project you'll notice there is a three paragraph essay assignment. I want a summary of where you've been and where you see yourself in a few years, I also want a paragraph about your favorite memory, and this can be an event or a person who has had a strong influence on your life. The memories will be collected in a book about all the seniors' favorite memories. I'll give you the rest of class to start planning your books." She concluded as she sat back at her desk.

Instantly everyone got started eager to work on the assignment. While I just sat at my desk wondering just how to start I mean everyone here knew me as Samantha Heart not Samantha Armbruster since I legally took my mothers maiden name when I left not wanting to be linked to the Armbruster Empire that my father created. I didn't want friends to just use me for my money. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the teacher called me to her desk.  
"Is something wrong you haven't even started your project yet?" Mrs. Oesterle asked when I came over.

"Yeah, it's just I don't know where to start, as you know I moved to Florida in seventh grade but before I moved I asked my mom if I could change my last name to her maiden name. Since I would be living with my aunt and I didn't want people to like or hate me just because of my name. It was something that I faced in elementary school." I told her honestly.

"Well you can always explain that in your essay since it seems like something that had a big impact on your life" she reassured me as I went back to my seat.

When I sat down I got out a piece of pink notebook paper and a pen to start my planning. Just as I started writing I realized I'd grabbed one of my pens from my days as a Samantha A. I laughed at the memory.

 _Samantha B had given them to each of us on our first anniversary of 'pink day' the day I met the other Samanthas for the first time we had all been wearing pink and laughed when we learned we all had the same name. After that the four of us were never apart at least until the big fight after sixth grade. I missed them though to others we could seem like shallow rich kids, but to me they were my best friends and they understood my problems. From the stress of having powerful influential parents to how annoying nosey younger siblings could be._

I started my list simple listing my first four years on the first four lines of the paper since the only things I remember about those years were Ashley and Tyler being born.

 **A/N This is my first story that I've published so review and comments are appreciated. I'm still learning how to work fanfiction since I've just been a reader on here for years. If people like this story maybe I'll post some others not necessarily Recess ones but growing up I lived off TV so I have a few others I might post. The next chapter will be about Samantha A's kindergarten memories.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kindergarten

**Disclaimer I don't own recess or any characters but my own.**

 **A/N This is the first chapter. I decided that I didn't want to just write memories from Samantha A's POV but also write about how bring up these memories affects her presently.**

 **The** ** _italicized_** **words are memories.**

' **This means a person's thoughts.**

 **" This is someone speaking obviously.**

 **See my authors note at the bottom for more information. Enjoy the story again I only own my character the rest belong to Disney.**

Kindergarten

The year I met the Samanthas, I thought back to that year.

 _My first time walking into Third Street elementary I was wild, crazy, and messy I was a kindergartner. Earlier that year I had met the Samanthas anew learned were would all be in Miss. Finster's class. We were all excited to be in kindergarten but that didn't last long. Miss. Finster was a mean lady who liked order and obedience from her students. The other Samanthas and I were perfect little angles playing with our dollies quietly during snack time not wanting to anger the teacher._

That was also the year met Robert.

" _Hi I'm Robert" a little boy in a football jersey said to us as we were playing._

" _Hi I'm Samantha A, and these are my friends Samantha B, Samantha Q, and Samantha T we're the Samanthas." I greeted him pointing to each of my friends._

" _Would you like to play on the swings with me?" Robert asked shyly._

 _I looked to my friends and they were all nodding their heads eagerly telling me to go play with him._

" _Sure roder, umm rodert," I kept trying to say his name but was having trouble with it so smiling I said "I'm gonna call you bob I can say that." I say as a matter of fact._

" _Ok I like it from now on everyone calls me Bob." Bob said as if he were addressing the kids of the playground._

 _I laughed at this as we went off to play on the swings. This quickly became a regular occurrence if I wasn't with the Samanthas I was with Bob. We started to become best friends not that I would say it out loud since boys have 'cooties' and I didn't want those._

* * *

As I finished writing about kindergarten the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. _  
_

"Samantha," I heard my friend Isabella calling me "come on we don't want to miss the bus" I quickly packed up my things and we headed off. On the way to the bus I wasn't really paying attention to what she was talking about but by the time we took our seats on the bus she was saying calling me again "Samantha earth to Samantha."

"Huh. Sorry what were you saying?" I asked embarrassed I was ignoring my best friend.

"I asked you what you were going to write your favorite memory about. Mine is going to be joining Odyssey of the Mind in middle school. It's what started me on my love for science." She told me

"Oh, I don't know yet but I doubt it will be anything since moving to Florida since I have so many memories from before moving her that mean more," I say before noticing the hurt look on her face. "I don't mean it like that Bella you're my best friend it's just a lot happened before I moved here my friends and I were practically inseparable since kindergarten."

"What were they like you never really talk about your life before sixth grade and when you do it's either cryptic or you get this sad look in your eyes."

"It's just before I left I had a fight with my oldest friends and I don't know if it will ever be the same. Remembering how we used to be makes me sad. I don't know if we'll ever be that way again, I knew them since kindergarten, we talked about everything together. So have you decided if you're going to share your entire memoir with the class?" I ask changing the subject

"I'm not sure yet, maybe what about you?" Bella answered honestly.

"I think I am it's not like I'm going to see everyone after graduation I'm going to some college in Europe because that's where my dad went. I'll only keep in touch with those I want to and they might as well know me for me." I replied as we got off the bus going our separate ways home.

On my walk home I thought more about the project and how crazy elementary school was. I mean none of my friends were friends with a King of the playground actually I don't think any of them had a King of the Playground. They defiantly weren't part of an elite club that could do anything they wanted. No they played at recess on the swings and they only had a half hour, also from what they say recess was separated the older kids from the younger. Third Street was a kid's paradise recess started at 10 and ended at noon with lunch, and all the kids were on the playground together. It was organized chaos but it was the kids who organized it not the adults. We had a King, Laws of the Playground, and even a Constitution of the Playground along with the basic Kids Code of Honor that most Kids grew up knowing.

When I got home I turned on my computer and was surprised to find I had three new messages. One was from my sister Ashley asking about colleges and boys. She normally asked me things when she couldn't ask her friends something because she was afraid of them judgeing her about it. The next was one from Oxford University reminding me of some deadlines later that week. The last one interested me the most it was from Samantha B, I hadn't talked to her since our fight. So I clicked on the message.

 **Samantha A,**

 **Like I need your help! Daddy is making me go to the same university as he did. Like I totally got in of course but now I have to sign up for student housing, gag me! Since I know your dad pulled the whole 'you're going or I'm cutting you off' card too I was hoping we could room together. We don't have to like talk or anything but I don't want to live with some nobody who has no respect for shopping and my beauty sleep. Like let me know ASAP the deadline for picking roommates is Friday.**

 **Loves Samantha B. 3**

 **P.S. have you like talked to the other Samanthas since the fight? Just wondering not like I care or anything.**

I had to laugh at that last line of course she cared her biggest fear was left out. I decided I could answer her later it was only Monday and I put a reminder in my calendar to tell her yes on Wednesday. I didn't want to be in another county and rooming with someone I didn't know. Though my looks and shopping daily weren't me anymore, if that's what she cared about most then at least I already knew how to deal with her meltdowns. 'Better than some poor unsuspecting stranger.' I thought closing my computer.

I got started on my homework for my other classes not thinking of the memoir anymore today since we would be working on it in class for the rest of the year. As I went to bed that night I was thinking about the email from Samantha B, maybe we could be friends again. Maybe this time apart changed all of us not just me. I know that none of us stayed in town after the fight each moving in with relatives in different states so we all had to change some just from that. Looking back I was shallow and cared about my looks. I mean sure I cared about the kids of the playground but I was still a Samantha and we were special.

 **A/N So I got a lot of view on my story but no reviews. I decided to post the second chapter since I did get one follow and favorite thanks to My Whole Life Is Thunder. Thank you so much when I saw that email it made me so happy. So this chapter is for you. I hope you like it.**

 **A/N 2 The first chapters will be a year a chapter up until sixth grade since that's when the show actually took place. I have more writing material for the sixth grade year than the others but I do still have some things I can write about for the other school years.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

**Disclaimer I don't own recess or any characters but my own.**

 **A/N This is just the prologue to the story so it's a bit slow. The italicized words are memories.**

' **This means a person's thoughts." This is someone speaking obviously.**

 **See my authors note at the bottom for more information. Enjoy the story again I only own my character the rest belong to Disney.**

At the bus stop the next morning I was talking with my friends Isabella and Raven. When I got a text from my sister.

 **Like S.O.S.**

 **A.A**

Raven who had been playing music on my phone showed me the message and ask who it was from.

"Aren't S.o.s.'s supposed to be an emergency?" Raven asked after handing me my phone

"I'm more curious to why they aren't in your contacts but sent you an S.O.S. you always add someone to your contacts the minute you get their number." Isabella said pointedly

She was right it was a pet peeve of mine when people didn't save numbers but it was my sister and I knew her number by heat so I never saw a reason to add it to my contacts.

"It's my sister and we don't normally text or talk on the phone so I never felt the need to put her in my contacts. Before you ask A.A. is her initials Ashley Armbruster. She probably used voice texting and she has this annoying habit of over using the word like." I answer all their questions and excuse myself before they can ask why our last names are different.

I call Ashley to see what her big emergencies is and it takes her awhile to answer.

"Hello Sam," she finally answers and I can tell she's been crying.

"Ash what's wrong why are you crying?" I ask suddenly worried knowing she's in school already and never lets anyone see her cry. I myself have only seen it a few times and that was years ago.

"The Ashley's and I had a huge fight and I don't want to lose them like you lost the Samantha's." She replies crying even harder at the thought of losing her best friends.

"Ashley what was your fight about?" I ask as I plug in my headphones to continue this conversation on the bus.

"It was stupid Ashley Q was making fun of Ashley T about a boy she likes and when we didn't defend her from what Ashley Q was saying she got all mad. She then told the other girls about the boy I had a crush on the one we were talking about last night. I don't really know what happened suddenly we were all saying mean thing and telling each other's secrets." My sister was crying so hard now she was having a hard time talking.

As I got off the bus for school I stayed out by the bus loop knowing I couldn't use my phone inside the school even though it was before school.

"Ashley it'll be ok," I tell her hoping she doesn't realize that I'm just trying to get her to calm down. "Fights happen that's what makes friendships stronger" I can hear her calming down and thinking about my words. At the same time I hear an administrator yelling "Get off the phone no phones in school."

"I'm talking to my sister and she lives in another state. I'm not in the school and I'm not hanging up on her," than making a point of looking at my watch "besides school dose t start for 15 minutes so it's not officially the start of school yet."

Seeing as he has no argument he leaves probably to find another administrator who knows how to deal with students like me.

"Am I going to get you in trouble?" Ashley asks me not wanting to cause problems for me over her silly insecurities.

"It's fine Ash. The administrators here are just power hungry and like to get students in trouble over silly things. Besides your problem is more important to me now than the schools opinions." I reassure her that she's my concern right now and no one else.

"Is this what your fight was like?" she asks again.

"No, ours wasn't about boys I think the girls knew before me about my crush and they couldn't be mad about it they are the ones who helped us become friends." I say taking a deep breathe I know Ashley not going to stop comparing the two fights until I tell her what happened between men and the Samantha's all those years ago. Something I've never talked about and try not to think about.

"Our fight was very different…" I start as I get lost in the memory

 _It was three weeks after we graduated sixth grade and the Samantha's were sleeping over. It was one of those rare sleepovers where it was just the four of us. The Ashley's were at Samantha B's, the Tyler's were at Samantha Q's, and the Brittany's were at Samantha T's. All four groups were spending the night away from one another since in the summer one can only take so much of their siblings. We had just finished some movie that none of us really paid attention to I was on my phone texting, Samantha B was online shopping, Samantha Q was doing something on her computer that she wouldn't let anyone see, and Samantha T was planning for her trip to Milan with her mother next week. After the movie I complained how we were t even talking._

" _Well if you'd get off your phone and stopped obsessing over your boyfriend" Samantha Q started._

" _My boyfriend! Umm I'm not dating anyone and you've been on that computer all night. What are you doing that's so important that you refuse to share it with us," I cut her off asking._

" _It's nothing." Samantha Q says as she tries to shut her laptop but not before Samantha T has a chance to see the screen._

" _OMG you're writing a story." Samantha T squeals._

" _So what! At least I'm not so self-absorbed that I need to plan another shopping trip because all I care about is my looks." Samantha Q responds taking Samantha T's reaction as mocking._

" _I am not self-absorbed and I'm not the one who's shopping like right now. Like seriously Samantha B don't you have enough clothes already?" Samantha T retorts pulling Samantha B into the fight._

 _I can already see this fight is going to get ugly fast._

" _Umm excuse me, but like why are you dragging me into this Samantha A is the one who started this." She says as if I had said anything to start a fight._

" _Like, no I didn't Samantha Q did by saying I was obsessed with my nonexistent boyfriend" I defend myself._

" _Please it's so not my fault. Like everyone know you like him so just admit it." Samantha Q yells at me_

" _Don't yell at her she's not the one who called me self-absorbed you are. " Samantha T yells at Samantha Q._

 _The next thing I know Samantha B is yelling about how maybe we should just not be friends as she's calling her driver to take her home._

" _Fine than I never want to talk to you selfish shallow girls again!" Samantha Q shouts packing up her stiff and leaving._

" _That's fine with me I'll stick to my true friends Vogue and Cosmo at least they don't insult my love for fashion!" Samantha T yell as she too leaves._

 _After they are all gone I just start cleaning my room up thinking about what just happened. Would we really just throw away years of friendship over a few cruel words?_

"...And that's what the fight was about." I take another breath as I realize just how much our words had hurt each other.

"So like you guys stopped being friends because you didn't like being ignored?" Ashley asked surprise in her voice.

"Yeah I guess so, listen I got to go I have like 3 minutes til' school starts and I don't want to give the administrators a real reason to give me detention. I'll call you after school and we can talk about your fight and come up with ways to fix you're friendship. Love you Ash." I say before hanging up but not before hearing her say "Love you too and I'm so sorry"

With that I put my phone away and walk into school, the administrator who had yelled at me earlier was at the gate and I could tell he heard everything by the look of pity he gave me as I walked past.

School was slow but after talking to my sister I wasn't looking forward to last period English I really didn't want to think about all the good time I had with my friends. I was already starting to miss them.

 **A/N Originally this chapter was going to have the chapter about first grade but with the flashback of the fight it would have made the chapter too long. This story gets lots of views but I haven't gotten any reviews yet so I don't really know how people are liking it. If you have any suggestions or there's something you really want to see in a flashback let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4:1st Grade

**Disclaimer I don't own recess or any characters but my own.**

 **A/N This is just the prologue to the story so it's a bit slow. The italicized words are memories.**

 **' This means a person's thoughts.**

 **" This is someone speaking obviously.**

 **See my authors note at the bottom for more information. Enjoy the story again I only own my character the rest belong to Disney.**

"Ok guys so it seems like you all have your own projects to work on today so get to work." The substitute told us when we walked into English.

I sit down taking out my paper and pen from yesterday and start the next chapter of my life since other than meeting Bob and the Samanthas nothing important happened in kindergarten that I could think of. Our kindergarten years were pretty normal compared to my friends here. I don't think it was until Ashley was in kindergarten that kindergartners became known as the wild savages of the playground.

Staring at my paper I realized that only two things happened in first grade and they both happens at the same time. The kids of the playground had just gathered for a royal decree. I began getting lost in the memory…..

1st grade

 _I was standing with the other Samanthas looking up at King Wolly as he addressed the playground._

" _I hereby decree that faking out of any kind during a fight is from this day forth banned. Any kid caught faking out will be sent to the Dodgeball wall." King Wolly proclaimed pointing in the direction of the Dodgeball wall for emphasis._

 _With that the other kids left to continue playing for what was left of recess. The Samantha and I went to the picnic tables to talk about our figure skating lessons later that day._

" _I'm going to be king one day!" Bob announced joining us._

" _Like as if, you could never be king you don't know anything about the playground all you do is hang with us." Samantha B stated_

" _Yeah that or your off pulling pranks." Samantha Q added_

" _I'll show you when were in sixth grade I'll be king. In fact I'm going to be the youngest kid in history to become king." Bob yell walking off._

" _Whatever don't forget to meet us after school if you want a ride to hockey." Samantha T yells after him._

" _Ok let's get down to business we still need a club house guys" I say reminding them as they looked around at the kids who were watching us._

" _Like all we need is a place to build it and daddy said he would build it." Samantha Q told the group_

" _I know the perfect place follow me." Samantha B exclaimed walking towards the back of the playground._

" _Like Samantha B this is fifth grade land we could get in trouble for being here." Samatha T said looking around nervously._

" _Well this spot is perfect and when I want something daddy says I can have it so I'm going to see the king." I say leaving the group._

 _The next day we stated construction on the Samantha's club house._

I put my stuff away and get ready to go home still thinking about Ashley's problem.

"He0079 did you help your sister?" Raven asked getting on the bus.

"Not really but I'm going to call her when I get home so I can try and help her. There wasn't enough time before school to help fix anything but I was able to calm her down and reassure her some." I told her not looking up from my phone.

When we go to my stop I started walking home when my phone rang. Looking at the caller id I realized it had to be Samantha Q since it was a Malibu number.

"Hello?" I answered not really sure how she got my number

"Samantha A its Samantha Q hold on let me connect the other Samantha's." she answered.

"Ok everyone here?" she said again.

A chorus of yeahs answered back.

"Like why did you call Samantha Q? We haven't talked in years and I was just about to call my sister. She texted me this morning and I haven't talked to her yet." Samantha B complained.

"Um Samantha B I think this is about your sister. I talked to Ashley A this morning and I had to tell her what our fight was about to calm her down. She thinks this fight with the other Ashley's is going to end their friendship like ours did and she dosen't want that to happen." I answer walking into my house.

"You told her about our fight are you crazy." Samantha Q yelled.

"Not really it kind of just happened. Besides she made me realize that our fight was stupid we were all ignoring each other and then we started insulting each other." I defended myself silently praying another fight wouldn't happen we need to help our sisters right now not fight with one another again.

"Don't yell at her Samantha Q. This is about our sisters fighting not us." Samantha T jumped in trying to get us back on track.

"Like what happened between our sisters. I'm so confused!" Samantha B yelled

"Well they got into a fight this morning it started when the other Ashley's learned that Ashely T for having a crush on Vince and then Ashely T started making fun of Ashley A for liking some boy but she wouldn't tell me who. The next thing she knew they were fighting." Samantha T told her.

"Well they boy they were making fun of Ashley A for liking was TJ Detwiler. We were talking about it last night she was going to tell the other Ashley's today at lunch but it looks like Ashley T told for her." I say filling in the blanks in her story.

"Why did Ashley T know before the other Ashley's I thought Ashley A was closest with Ashley B?" Samantha B asked a little hurt that we all knew about our sister's problems and she didn't.

"She probably told Ashley T first because she knew that she liked Vince and TJ is one of Vince's best friends." Samantha T told her.

"So why are we getting involved in this if it's our sisters problem?" I asked getting annoyed that we were getting nowhere fast.

"Because all our sisters don't want this fight to ruin their friendship and it seems like they are think it will because a fight ruined ours." Samantha Q said rejoining the conversation.

"But like they didn't even know what our fight was about." Samantha T Said

"I don't even really know what our fight was about and I was there." I exclaimed "They just know we fought and now were not friends."

"So like what are we supposed to do just be friends again and it will fix our sisters?" Samantha B said in a hopeful voice.

"I don't think that would fix their problem but I do want to try and fix our friendship." I tell the others.

"Is everyone like at home so we can do this face to face otherwise I don't think we're going to get anywhere?" Samantha Q said

Again she was answered with a chorus of yeahs.

I signed onto my Skype and sent the video request to each of them and within minutes we were seeing each other for the first time in almost six years.

 **A/N Ok guys I'm really really sorry for not updating in like two months. Things got hectic between college and moving from Texas to Florida. Adjusting to living with my three younger siblings I haven't had much time to write. I actually had this story just sitting on my tablet for what feels like ever.**


End file.
